


Smutember 2020 Free Space

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Flying Sex, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Only in the woods at night Rose and Pearl have some sexy fun
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Free Space

**Author's Note:**

> At long last I’ve finished Smutember! Only 24 days late! At least I didn’t take until November like last year. Since it’s October, I decided to make this one a bit Halloweenie.

Rose loved fall. The cool air, the beautiful colors of the leaves. Everyone assumed that she was a spring girl, but there is something about the fall that Rose just loved. 

It was night. The full moon was at its highest peak that night. What the humans called the witching hour. Rose loved human’s imaginations. 

She and the other gems were in central Europe, looking for an old ship. Apparently the engine reactivated and was going to blast off and crash in a human village. It was a bit worrisome but Rose had complete faith that Garnet would find and stop it. 

Her bare feets crunched the fallen branches and twigs on the pass. Rose made a turn and found herself face with a spear. 

“Rose!” Pearl lowered her weapon. “Sorry I didn’t realize it was you?”

Rose gave a sly grin. “Pearl, were you scarred?”

Pearl was indignant. “What? No I… was just prepared.” She crossed her arms and turned her head. 

“Aw, no need to be embarrassed My Pearl.” 

Pearl blushed at the title. “It doesn't hurt to be prepared.” 

Rose wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in. Pearl laid her face onto Rose’s breasts and Rose ran her fingers in Pearl’s hair. “No, no it doesn’t.” Rose sighed. She pushed Pearl’s chin up. Pearl missed the feeling of Rose’s breasts against her face, but that feeling was put aside when Rose pressed her lips against Pearl’s. 

“Pearl, let’s get naked.” 

“Oh, okay,” Pearl replied, a little light headed from the make-out. With a flash, Pearl phased out of her clothes. Piette breasts adoren with blue nipples and a hairless pussy with blue lips. Rose had a different approach. Instead of phasing out of her clothes, Rose decided to undress the human way. She pulled down her dress, slowly exposing her naked body. It fell to her feet, pooling like water. She stepped out and pulled Pearl in close. 

As Rose gave Pearl a kiss, her middle finger pushed past Pearl’s lower lips. Pearl gasped at the penetration. As their tongues swirled together, Rose massaged Pearl’s inner walls.The lubricated covered Rose’s hand. After a bit, Rose moved her attention to the clitoris. She visiously masturbated Pearl, who was completely lost in the pleasure. 

“Oh Rose, fuck!” Pearl came hard, her body shaking. She held on to Rose as she rode her orgasm. 

Pearl looked at her lover. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Oh Pearl you don’t have too-”

Pearl cut Rose off by driving her face into Rose’s pussy. Unlike Pearl, Rose gave herself a mound of pubic hair. It was a forest of pink curls much like what was on her head. Pearl’s tongue lavished Rose’s fold’s. 

Filled with pleasure, Rose started floating up.

“Rose!” Pearl was holding on to Rose’s thighs.

“Oh, I’m so sorry My Pearl, i-it just feels sooo good. Here.” Rose grabbed a branch on a dead tree. Giving it a pull, the branch broke. “We can use this to steady ourselves.” She sat down and pulled Pearl up. Rose turned to face Pearl, spreading her legs. Pearl resumed eating her out. It was a rather large branch. 

As the fucking continued, niether of them noticed the branch floating to a near by village. It was night so the villagers were asleep. While at least until Rose’s screams awoken them. Crowds of people wandered out of their house only to see two naked ladies flying around on a piece of wood. 

“Oops, it seems we have an audience Pearl. Let’s go.” Rose and Pearl flew off toward the moon. “Goodnight everyone!” As they flew away the villagers began to shout “Witches! Witches!”

“And that’s why witches are depicted flying brooms,” Amethyst told Steven who could only put his head in his hands.


End file.
